Me, Myself and I
by Padmacho
Summary: CHAPITRE 5 ONLINE Et ca continue lol. Vas-y Amandine...Pète lui la gu...(PG13 pour le vocabulaire...)
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Padmacho

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les persos dont vous avez jamais vu le nom – je les ai inventés kwa! 

Les paroles citées dans le chapitre viennent de la chanson "Me, Myself and I" de Beyoncé Knowles.

**Résumé :** Amandine Pilaster est à Serpentard, et hait toutes les filles qui se prennent de haut, dont une, Hermione Granger, qui réussi à conquérir le cœur de Drago Malfoy. Ils sont tous en 6ème année. 

**Note :** Toutes les pensées sont en italique!

****

Me, Myself and I

_All the ladies if you feel me, help me sing it now..._

(Toutes les filles si vous me comprenez, aidez-moi à chanter maintenant.)

_'Je hais voir ces filles déhancher leur petit cul… Je les hais! Et non, je suis pas jalouse, c'est juste que…elles peuvent avoir tous les beaux mecs ces sales poufs! Surtout cette Granger là! Elle sort avec Malfoy, quelle salope! J'en ai marre! Pourtant, elle est à Gryffondore, je sais pas comment elle a fait! Me suis déjà dit que c'était avec un filtre qu'elle l'avait eut, mais ça dure pas si longtemps l'effet d'une potion quand même! J'vais laisser tomber le pourquoi du comment…Mais quand même! Ok, j'la ferme…Bon, je dois monter dans le train, il va démarrer…Merde…Pas envie d'aller à Poudlard. J'suis encor et toujours célibataire depuis Tom et…Mais pourquoi tu penses à lui encor, c'est **fini** avec lui, ok? Je dois penser à autre chose…Ok…Mate un peu les mecs, et pense à autre chose…Respire, et monte dans ce train affreux…Ok…'_

Elle prit sa valise d'une main ferme, et monte dans le deuxième wagon.__

_'Un compartiment…Trouve un compartiment…Nan, celui-là est rempli…Celui-là, c'est exclu…Encore moins avec Granger et Malfoy! Enfin, pourquoi pas? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai plus cassé quelqu'un! Héhé…Nan, laisse tomber, ça va te retomber dessus…Bon, cherche un peu! … Encore un rempli… Ah, en voilà un vide! Ah nan, y'a quelqu'un…Oh, bah, il est à Serpentard je crois…En 7ème … Et, putain, il est trop beau ce mec! … Et si je me prends un bide? Si il attends des gens? Oh et merde j'y vais!'_

Elle fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et, d'une voix timide, demanda :

"J'peux m'asseoir ici? Tous les autres compartiment sont remplis ou bien j'y ai pas ma place.

- Heu…Bah, ouais, vas-y. Pas de prob! 

- Ok, merci! J'espère que t'attends personne?

- Non, non, ça va!"__

_'Ouf! J'ai réussi! Il a une drôle de voix…wouah! Quelle est belle! Et puis, il est beau, n'empêche… Enfin bon, maintenant, tout consiste à faire un peu connaissance…Allez, j'vais faire la convers'_

"T'es a Serpentard non?

- Oui, toi aussi.Si je me trompe pas, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Ouais, en 6ème. Et toi, en 7ème…J'te vois pas souvent dans la Salle commune.

- Boh, j'aime pas trop y aller. Ca m'énerve un peu. Tous les Serpentards ont oublié les qualités pour lesquelles ils sont là, et pas seulement pour leur sang.

- Ah? J'ai jamais vu ça comme ça. J'dois dire que j'écoute pas trop ce qu'ils disent. J'ai rien contre les moldus, ou autres. 

- J'suis content de voir quelqu'un qui pense un peu comme moi, dit-il en souriant.

_'C'est gagné…Il est sympa'_

- Au fait, je connais pas ton nom. Moi c'est Amandine Pilaster. 

- Et moi c'est Ellis Cruise. Enchanté," répondit-il.

Et il tourna la tête vers le paysage.

_'Quoi, il arrête déjà de parler? Bon, ben, tant pis, j'vais pas le déranger encore. Il a une belle couleur de cheveux, brun mais quand même assez foncés. J'ai oublié la couleur de ses yeux, zut. D'habitude c'est ça que je regarde. Il a de belles mains! Ouah! J'adore les mains, c'est trop fort! Et puis, quand il prend cet air pensif…Aaah…Bon, j'arrête un peu! … J'dois pisser…'_

Amandine se leva, et sortit du compartiment en lançant un petit "J'vais aux toilettes". Elle entendit un vague "Ok", et referma la porte. Elle se dirigea calmement dans le couloir vers les toilettes les plus proches…

_'Finalement, peut-être que je devrait revoir ma vision sur l'année à venir. J'ai fait une connaissance, avec un peu de chances, j'pourrai m'emmerder un peu moins et plus devoir parler à Parkinson pour pas avoir l'air d'une rejetée et puis…'_

BAM!

_'Merde, putain c'était quoi ça? Aouw, j'ai mal à mon front…Et c'est qui qui m'a foncé dedans? … Potter? Arg'_

"Oh, désolé, je t'ai pas vu, dit-il.

- Hein?! Quoi? Oh pas grave, j'aurai juste une bosse, marmonna –t -elle.

_'Laisse la hache de guerre là où elle est, ok?'_

- J'suis vraiment désolé!, redit-il.

- Ca va, c'est bon! C'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard que tu dois te confondre en excuses, tu sais. J'vais pas te tuer. J'suis pas Malfoy. 

- Oh, heu, d'accord, bafouilla-t-il. 

- Sinon, toi? Rien de cassé?, dit-elle gentiment.

_'Qu'est-ce qui me prends? C'est Pot-ter, un Grif-fon-dore. Et moi je suis pas censée être gentille avec  les Gryffondore…Bah, et pourquoi pas?'_

- Nan, rien, dit-il, souriant.

- Enchantée de te parler, Potter.

- Moi de même. Je savais pas que les Serpentards pouvaient être gentils.

- Ben, moi non plus en fait.

Ils rirent, et se sourirent.

- Bon, ben, je vais retrouver Ron.

- Ok, bon voyage. 

Il commença à s'éloigner.

- Oh, dis, Potter. J'aurais juste une question. 

- Oui?

- Comment est-ce que tu prends le fait que Granger sorte avec Malfoy?

- Hein?! Pourquoi tu me demande ça toi?

- Bah, je sais pas. Comme ça.

- Heu…Au début c'était bizarre, mais elle nous a promit de pas nous laisser tomber.

- Ah.

Elle se tut, lui aussi, et il partit.

_'N'empêche qu'elle a quand même pris Malfoy! Je sais pas comment il peut rester…neutre…à ça! 'Fin bon…'_

Elle reprit son chemin.

_'Et j'ai toujours pas été pisser pendant ce temps-là!' _

*_*_*_*

Alors? C'est comment? Dites-le moi! J'suis encore assez contente…

zoubis,

Padmacho


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Padmacho

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les persos dont vous avez jamais vu le nom – je les ai inventés kwa! 

Les paroles citées dans le chapitre viennent de la chanson "Me, Myself and I" de Beyoncé Knowles.

**Résumé :** Amandine Pilaster est à Serpentard, et hait toutes les filles qui se prennent de haut, dont une, Hermione Granger, qui réussi à conquérir le cœur de Drago Malfoy. Ils sont tous en 6ème année. 

Note : Toutes les pensées sont en italique!

Me, Myself and I.

Chapitre 2 :

Je me calme…

'Pfff…Enfin! C'est long ce trajet en plus! J'vais passer combien de temps dans ce train pourri? … Ok, la bonne humeur au rendez-vous…'

Amandine sortit de la toilette, et failli tomber sous une secousse du train. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles…Une visse tomba, et elle se rendit compte que la porte des toilette était branlante.

'Et fallait évidemment que ce truc tombe en ruine…Encore un peu et j'était avec la poignée en main…'

Elle se dirigea précautionneusement à travers les wagons, sans regarder dans les compartiments, et retourna dans le sien. 

Il était toujours là, à regarder le paysage. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

"Intéressant? demanda-t-elle un peu dédaigneusement.

"Oups, un peu brusque…'

- Faut croire, si je regarde, répondit-il tu tac- o- tac.

- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. 

- T'es un peu agressive sur les bords.

Elle sourit.

- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit…

Elle s'assit sur la banquette.

- Mais je m'en fout royalement.

Il sourit.

- Pour répondre plus clairement à ta question, je m'emmerde comme un rat mort, et j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que regarder les arbres.

Elle rit.

- Ca m'arrive aussi de regarder dehors. Mais j'ai plus tendance à contempler le ciel.

'Mais quelle conversation! Voilà du naturel! C'est bien, je progresse…'

- Le ciel?

Il regarda à travers la vitre un instant, puis revint vers elle.

- Pourquoi le ciel?

- J'sais pas. C'est beau. Parfois j'aimerais être un nuage…Tu vois, on les emmerde pas, eux. Il naissent, ils se consument, puis ils reviennent…

Il se taisait en la regardant. Elle sentait que c'était le moment de dire quelque chose d'important, mais quoi?

'Suis ton intuition…'

- J'ai jamais eu d'amis. Ni à Serpentards, encore moins dans les autres maisons. J'ai toujours été fort seule. Pendant les vacances, chez moi, c'est réceptions sur réceptions. Bien s'habiller, être polie, et tout et tout. Et à Poudlard, je travaille à peine, mais j'ai de bonne cotes. Et voilà que pour la première fois de ma scolarité, je parle normalement à quelqu'un. 

  'Putain…Qu'est-ce que je viens…'

Il était complètement interloqué, mais il se ressaisit.

- Tu sais quoi? C'est la même chose pour moi. Et je suis franchement content de rencontrer quelqu'un de naturel et qui fait en plus partie de ma maison. 

Il se sourire.

- C'est bizarre comme conversation, dit-elle en riant après un petit sourire.

- Ouais! Je pense que je vais moins m'emmerder pour le trajet.

Elle sourit. Et il la regarda, avec ses yeux qui brillaient. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni où regarder. Ca lui arrivait rarement de parler librement à une personne sans avoir peur de dire une phrase de travers.

- Je sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle.

- Pas grave, moi non plus…, répondit-il  d'un ton amusé. 

Elle rit un instant, et il fut troublé. Pourquoi? Il ne savais pas. Il ne savait rien sur elle…

- Tu viens d'où? demanda-t-il.

- Ma famille est originaire d'Amérique, mais je suis née en Angleterre. Je suis enfant unique. Ma famille a un manoir aux Pays de Galle. Avec de grandes plaines autours. J'aime bien m'allonger là-bas en ét

- T'aimes bien la nature?

- Bah, non, pas spécialement, justement. C'est ça qui est bizarre. Et toi? Tu viens d'où?

- Moi? Mon père est anglais et ma mère française. Je passe souvent des vacances là-bas. On est des sang-purs mais pas spécialement riches. On habite dans une ville de Londres. J'ai une grande sœur qui travaille au ministère. Voilà, c'est tout. J'sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Ah si! Je trouille trop pour mes ASPICs!"

Ils rirent ensemble…Elle, Amandine, et lui, Ellis…Ca sonnait bien, ils étaient heureux… ET l'année allait bien se passer…

*_*_*_*

Ok, c'est court, mais je suis contente. C'est lent aussi, mais fallait bien un peu saovir de qui il s'agissait^^ Bon, voilà.

Zoubis

Pad

**Merci pour les revieuws, et j'en veut d'ooooooooooootre!**


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Auteur :** Padmacho

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les persos dont vous avez jamais vu le nom – je les ai inventés kwa! 

Les paroles citées dans le chapitre viennent de la chanson "Me, Myself and I" de Beyoncé Knowles.

**Résumé :** Amandine Pilaster est à Serpentard, et hait toutes les filles qui se prennent de haut, dont une, Hermione Granger, qui réussi à conquérir le cœur de Drago Malfoy. Ils sont tous en 6ème année. 

**Note :**_Toutes les pensées sont en italique!_

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Tinkerbell 7 : cool que ca en valle la peine^^ je continue, comme promis! zoubis

Lisandra : of course que je veux encore des revieuws! lool. j'suis contente que t'aime le sujet, ca me tenait à coeur de faire cette fic, alors vala la suiteheu! :) Bzous

_**Me, Myself and I**_

_Chapitre 3 : Retour au château._

Amandine était secouée à gauche et à droite violement et tentait tant bien que mal de tenir en éliquibre, bien ancrée sur la banquette des diligeance. 

_'Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé d'utiliser ces trucs-là! C'est trop inconfortable en plus! Quelle merde en boîte! Ils auraient pu mettre un sort pour être plus à l'aise! Quand même! C'est encore pire que dans le train...Je remercie mes parents d'utiliser des voitures, comme chez les Moldus! C'est tellement plus simple! Pfff...Je suis de nouveau de mauvaise humeur...J'ai vraiment un problème...Si au moins Ellis était là, j'pourrais un peu parler...Mais j'me suis faite emportée par le monde qu'il y avait sur le quai, et voilà où ça me mène...Des Poufsouffles de 2ème année qui se lamentent sur Rogue...Ouais...Ils savent même pas que je suis à Serpentards, ils se seraient tus au moins! Au fait, j'ai qu'à le dire! Ils m'exaspère à relater chaque cours depuis le 1ère année! "Et alors il m'a dit ça..._" _Et patati et patata... "J'ai eu une retenue!" ... "J'ai fait fondre mon chaudron, et il m'a reagrdé...Ohlala! T'aurais du voir ça!"... Et ils se marrent comme des débils...Et voilà, y'a une fille qui dit qu'elle a peur..;Mais quelle chochotte! Et puis merde!'_

"Vous avez pas fini de vous plaindre? Y'en a marre! Rogue est comme il est, un point c'est tout! Je suis à Serpentard, c'est le directeur de maison, il est potable avec nous, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il hait les autres maisons! Faudra s'y faire! Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre où alors j'vous jette un sort!

_'Leurs têtes! Trop drôle! J'aurais envie de me marrer! mwahahaha...'_

- ...Et fermez la bouche, c'est pitoyable..."

_'Et tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire c'est de hocher la tête? Mais c'est des moules ces pauvres gosses! ... J'leur fait peur??? Hé! Trop fort! Enfin bon, j'ai pas à être fière...Mais bon, on s'amuse comme on peut hein!'_

Les Poufsouffles se taisaient maintenant, et l'un d'eux se tortillait les mains sans arrête. Enfin, les dilligences s'arrêtèrent et Amandine put sortir et respirer un peu l'air frais. Après avoir aspiré de grande bouffée d'oxigène, elle monta les marches vers l'entrée de Poudlard et pénétra dans le Hall d'Entrée.

_'Ca fait quand même du bien de revenir ici. Après tout, ça fait 6ans que je passe 10mois dans ce château...Pourquoi ne serais-je pas contente? A part le fait que les filles de mon années sont trop connes, et que Drago Malfoy sort avec Hermione Granger, pas de problèmes...Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Mais c'est affreux! En plus, comment elle a fait pour devenir tout d'un coup si jolie? Avec ses cheveux, l, et son chemisier trop court! Vas-y que je montre la moitié de mes seins, hein! Et puis comment elle balance ses petites fesses, avec ses belles jambes...Beurk! ... Je complexe! Non! Faut pas faire ça! T's très bien comme ça Amandine, d'ac'? Pas besoin d'être une top Bich (ndla : fille bien foutue) pour avoir un mec! Hein? ok? ... OK? J'suis pitoyable a me morfondre pour ça...Mais quand même! ET puis j'arrête pas de m'énerver! Et j'veux aps rester ici toute une année! Heu! Mon piano va me manquer! Bah, oui, c'est vrai! Et puis, j'pourrai pas voir Malfoy se balader avec la Gryffondore sans m'énerver! C'est pas que je l'aime, nan, c'est juste qu'il est tellement...sexy! Avec ses pentalons juste bien mis, et...'_

"Ca va?

_'Hein? Quoi? C'est qui?'_

- What? 

_'Oh, c'est Ellis!'_

- Bah, oui, tu sert les points et tu bouges plus! 

- Ah, heu...Oui oui, ça va!

- Ben, viens. Ca va être la répartition!

- Ah, heu...ok!"

_'J'aime aps quand on me dérange comme ça! Enfin, bon, ca m'évite de torp penser. Et je m'énerve toute seule en plus...'_

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle et Amandine regardra instinctivement l'état du ciel...Ca pouvait aller. Aucun orage en vue, et les étoiles étaient belles. Elle s'assit à sa table, Ellis deux chaises plus loin, et elle attendit le début de la répartition. Enfin, les première année entrèrent dans la pièce, en une file, passant entre deux des tables et s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs. Devant celle-ci se trouvait _le_ tabouret à trois pieds avec, dessus, _le _Choipeaux Magique_._ Les nouveaux passèrent les uns après les autres, envoyés chacun dans une des quatres maisons [je pense que je dois pas expliquer^^]. Cinq furent accueillits à Serpentard, certains affichant déjà cet air hautain caractéristique des habitants de la maison.

Puis enfin, les plats apparurent sur les tables et Amandine put enfin panger un peu. C'est pas qu'elle avait vraiment faim, mais dans le train elle avait pas pu ingurgiter grand chose. Autour d'elle, tout le monde parlait avec exitation de la nouvelle année, et déjà Pansy Parkinson essayait de reconquérir son cher Drago...

_'Avec sa tête de bouledogue, je sais pas ce qu'elle espère, vraiment...Ca m'énerve ces gens qui voient pas les choses en face...Moi, par exemple, je suis froide au premier abord - ça dépend avec qui, evidemment - mais je suis aps vraiment comme ça. J'ai toujours l'air de râler, mais je suis quand même optimiste...Enfin, entre ça et pessimiste. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit : Si tu as un ver rempli à moitié d'eau, est-ce qu'il est à moitié vide ou encore à moitié plein? Et moi j'ai dit, c'est la même chose. si j'avaid it à moitié vide, çaaurait voulu dire que je suis pessimiste, et si j'avais dit le contraire, j'aurais été optimiste...Donc, voilà, je suis entre les deux. Pour revenir à Pansy Parkinson, elle est stupide...Bon, je dois aller faire dodo moi! Ah, je retrouve le sourire! Pas croyable! Mais demain, c'est dimanche...Ouf! J'irai faire un petit tour dehors et feuilleter quelques livre sà la bibliothèque...BOn, je fatigue vraiment là...'_

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire [ca me fait toujours rire celle expression^^ *lol*] et se dirigea vers les cachots.

_'Fait froid ici...'_

Enfin, elle put entrer dans sa Salle Commune, et après un regard vers la cheminée vide, regrettant un bon feu, elle monta les escaliers vers son dortoir. Ses affaires étaient déjà là, dans les armoires et les commodes, et elle pris sa trousse de toilettes. Après un brossage de dents et de cheveux [pas avec la même brosse, je vous rassure...*quelle feinte pourrire*], elle revetit son pyjama et se fourra sous ses couvertures... Un dernier baillement, changement de côté dans son lit, et elle s'endormit avec une dernière pensée...

_'J'ai même aps dit au revoir à Ellis, pas grave...'_

*_*_*_*_*

Et vala la fin de ce chapitre! C'est pas super long, mais si je veux en mettre un toute les semaine, je peux pas faire plus long. J'espère que ça vous plaît! Et aussi, dites-moi si les paragraphes sont trop gros, parceque alors j'arrange ça^^ C'est vrai qu'en tapant j'ai l'impression que je fais des blocs de textes un peu trop gros...Mais bon, c'est le contenu qui compte, n'est-ce pas? ^__^

Bisous à tous! 

Pad!

ps : **revieuw**


	4. Pansy

**Auteur :** Padmacho

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les persos dont vous avez jamais vu le nom – je les ai inventés kwa! 

Les paroles citées dans le chapitre viennent de la chanson "Me, Myself and I" de Beyoncé Knowles.

**Résumé :** Amandine Pilaster est à Serpentard, et hait toutes les filles qui se prennent de haut, dont une, Hermione Granger, qui réussi à conquérir le cœur de Drago Malfoy. Ils sont tous en 6ème année. 

**Note :**_Toutes les pensées sont en italique!_

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Poucie : je sais pas pq y'a si peu de revieuw ç_ç mais si ca t'arrange, on se fait de la pub mutuelle^^ *lol* chuis bête...J'vais bien essayer la suite! J'ai une surper idée! yéééé!en fait, je réponds avt d'écrire la suite, donc, je sais pas ce que je vais mettre...lol^^ bon, allez, bonne lecture (je sias ap encore ce qu'il y a à lire^^). Me tais...

Lushita : Bah, tt le monde aime AMandine et Ellis! OUAIIIIIIIIS! En fait, Amandine, je la tire un peu de moi...*lol* Pauvre entourage...Elle a l'air cmt en fait? Un peu aggressive nan? J'pense bien..Mais bon, je dois encore la décrire plus! Et Ellis, bah, je me base sur personne! Allez, vla la suiteheu!

_**Me, Myself and I**_

_Chapitre 4 : Pansy._

**Bip bip...bip bip...**

Bruit suspect...

" Aaaah! Connerie!

- Oh, c'est quoi ce vacarme! 

Une voix stridente, un réveil en sursaut...

- Oups..."

_'Saloperie de réveil de merde qui fait son sale bruit pourri à 7heure du mat'!!! Et l'autre bouledogue qui s'exite! ... Ok, j'aurais pu éviter de gueuler comme ça...Et l'autre fille du dortoir qui se réveille même pas...'_

**Bip bip...bip bip...**

"Mais tu vas l'éteindre ton truc de merde?

- Oh, Parkinson! C'est bon, pas besoin de réveiller tout le monde!

- Ah bon? Moi? C'est qui qui laisse sonner son réveil...hein?

- Ok, ça va! Mais pas besoin de pousser tes cris suraigus! 

- Mais je...je t'emmerdeheu!

- Ecoute Pansy, tu t'énerves tant que tu veux, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. J'éteints mon réveil, tu vois, comme ça, et c'est fini! Voilaaa! T'es contente? Maintenant tu la fermes et tu me laisses dormir."

_'NA!'_

Pansy resta interloquée pendant au moins 5minutes, puis se recoucha en maugréant des menaces et des phrases sans aucun sens.

_'Elle est trop loin cette fille...Elle m'énerve! Mais à un point pas croyable! Mais bon...C'est de ma faute, non? J'ai rien à dire. Et puis, ça m'énerve de devoir crier comme ça pour qu'elle ferme sa grande gueule, mais si c'est le seul moyen...Pfff...'_

Le dortoir des filles était calme maintenant, et chacune dormait profondément...

*_*_*_*

Deux toasts, un grand verre de jus d'orange, et le petit déjeuné se déroula fort rapidement. Amandine, ensuite, se leva et déambula dans les couloirs, recherchant les repères perdus pendant les vacances. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps devant un tableau, admirant les traits de la peinture, et touchant du bout des doigts, d'une main hésitante, la toile rugueuse... Elle n'approchait pas des cachos, elle les haïssait...C'était là-bas sa salle commune, là-bas les horribles Serpentard...Elle monta le bel escalier de marbre, frôlant les rampes, la tête ailleurs. 

Puis elle entendit des éclats de voix au premier étage. Elle continua à monter les marches silencieusment, un peu trop curieuse, sans doutes...Elle s'arrêta au coin du mur, et écouta la conversation...

"...Dracinouchet! Reviens près de mwa!

- Pansy, t'as pas compris? Casse-toi! Nom d'un chien!

_"Au sens propre et figuré...'_

- Mais voyons! Je t'aime moi!

- Mais...Non!...T'es toute seule, c'est tout! J'veux pas être méchant...

_'Mon oeil...'_

-...mais tu m'attire pas du tout! C'est Hermione que j'aime!

- Tu peux pas...C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Ne dis plus jamais ça! T'as compris?

- Sois pas méchant..."

Un bruit étouffé...Amandine risqua un coup d'oeil, et fut effarée de voir ce qu'elle voyait...Pansy s'était collé contre Malfoy, et pressait ses lèvres (à elle) contre les siennes (à lui). Il avait un air surprit et ne réagissait pas, complètement statique. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et la poussa avec force. Elle affichait un petit sourire satisfait...Elle se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée aux escaliers. Draog était là, completement chamboulé...

Amandine redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, ses pensées se bousculants dans sa tête...

_'Je parie qu'elle va raconter des trucs à Granger maintenant...La salope...C'est pas crouable! Heureusement que j'étais là! Avec son petit sourire, je suis sur qu'elle a un truc derrière la tête! Mais je dois me taire, faudrait aps que je parle de ça à quelqu'un tant que Pansy ne se manifeste pas...Oh putain...Qu'elle conne! C'est vrai que j'aime pas Granger, mais j'vais aps laisser Pansy tout bousiller!'_

*_*_*_*

Amandine entra dans la bibliothèque, et fut effarée de voir Hermione, à une table, Pansy en face d'elle...

_'Et c'est qu'elle avait tout prévu en plus! ...'_

_____________________

**Et vala pour aujourd'hui! Revieuws les petits amis! Au moins 5! d'acc? sinon...cuic cuic...J'avais aps le courage de continuer tout le truc avec pansy dans un chapitre, je préfère tout étaler...**

**bzous bzous**

**Pad**


	5. Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE!

_Après une assez grande abscense...Désolé à tous...Mias me revoilà, avec un chapitre, qui, j'espère, sera bon...A vous de voir ;) *se planque sous l'insinuation débile...* LOL Revieuws kwa!!!_

**Auteur :** Padmacho

**Disclaimer :** Tout, tout, tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf les persos dont vous avez jamais vu le nom – je les ai inventés kwa! 

Les paroles citées dans le chapitre viennent de la chanson "Me, Myself and I" de Beyoncé Knowles. 

**Résumé :** Amandine Pilaster est à Serpentard, et hait toutes les filles qui se prennent de haut, dont une, Hermione Granger, qui réussi à conquérir le cœur de Drago Malfoy. Ils sont tous en 6ème année. 

**Note :**_Toutes les pensées sont en italique!_

_**Réponses aux revieuws :**_

Lushita : Oh! Toi! ma fidèle revieuwveuse! Désolé pour ce retard...Mici puor ta revieuw hein^^ Je sais que le chap était court, j'm'en rend compte mnt, c'est affreux^^ lol. Et je sais pas si Amandine va foutre un pain à la gueule de Pansy, a twa de voir...lol^^ sinon, continue avec ton imagination, moi j'ai déjà fait pire (en tk ds un revieuw^^lol). Je sais aps faire des belles rose html comme toi, mais merci quand même^^ C'est même po la St Valentin...*ta gueule Pad* mdr. Bon, allez, j'rajouterez p'tête un petit mot ici après avoir temriné le chap...Bisoussssssss! ... Vala, j'ai terminé d'écrire le chap! Tu vas vwarheu....

Tinkerbell7 : A donf qu'on hait tous pansy! le clan anti Pansy...Le CAP...nan, c nul...je sais aps, trouve un bon truc twa, pdt que tu l'imagine torturée...héhéhé...on pourrait lui arrachet les dents avec une pinces..en fer chauffé à blanc, en fesait exprès de la faire déraper sur ses gencives pour que ça crame...oooooh! beurk^^ LOL Chuis torp bête parfois...mdr Bon, allez, vla la suite! (merci pour la super morale! vla la mienne : voila la suite!)

Poucie : Toi aussi t'adore le nom Ellis? Je l'ai trouvé dans "LEs lions du Panshir", de Ken Follett. Pour une fois que je trouve un nom potable puor qqun^^ mdr Alala...Toi aussi tu adhérera au clan contre Pansy qd Tinkerbell7 aura trouvé un bon nom de clan (ce que je lui ai demandé de faire^^ lol). A MORT PANSY! Mais faudra p-e attendre...tiens, ca donne des idées...lol. bizzz à twa!

Dark Vador : t'es gentil en disant qu'elle est un peu conne Pansy! Elle l'est vraiment! Nuance! lol^^ mici pour ta revieuw, vla la suite!heu!

_Dans ce chapitre, je vais mettre les paroles de la chanson "Hey Mama" de Black Eyed Peas (ce que j'écoute maintenant^^)._

**Me, Myself and I**

Chapitre 5 : Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE!

_'Elle a pas osé! Ca me tue quand même! Comment On peut être aussi...perfide? Enfin, bon, son côté Serpentard j'imagine...Mais bon, j'me demande ce qu'elle lui dit?'_

Elle voyait Granger, un air suspicieux au visage, écouter attentivement ce que disait Pansy, qui arborait un air faussement désolé. La bouche d'Herminoe s'ouvrit un instant de stupeur, puis elle devint petit à petit rouge de fureur tandis que Pansy accentuait encore plus son air de chien battu (ce qui n'arrange rien^^). La Miss-je-sais-tout ce leva rapidement, rangea ses affaires, et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque, mrumurant des "...il m'avait promis...fidèle...mon oeil...", et Amandine comprit petit à petit ce qui se passait. Elle détourna son regard de Granger pour passer à Parkinson, qui souriait triomphalement.

_'NONNNNN! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE!_

Tandis que le bouledogue voulait sortir de la pièce, Amandine l'arrêta dnas le couloir et lui demanda innocement :

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle ai l'air si furieuse?

- Quoi? Moi? ... Rien, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Bah tiens, rien voyons! ... Pourquoi je te pose la question tu crois?

Pansy recula d'un pas et eu l'air étonné, puis vexée, et cracha au visage de son vis-à-vis ;

- Arrrête de me prendre pour une gourde tu veux? J'en ai marre de ton air suffisant (ce que m'a dit la prof de Français ajd^^), et de tes répliques cassantes! Vas voir ailleurs, et évite de te mêler de mes affaires! Tu m'emmerde à la fin!

- Oh!, pauvre petite! Tu es sensible? Bah pourtant, t'as pas l'air! Tu n'as pas l'impression de te rendre compte que les autres aussi le sont!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? 

Pansy avait l'air déconcerté, un moment, ayant des doutes. Mais non, elle ne pouvait rein savoir sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle avait été discrète, non? Enfin...

- Je veux rien dire du tout! Voyons!

_'Ca m'énerve d'être hypocrite, j'aurais du me taire...Maintenant elle a des doutes...Enfin, bon, je dois me sauver maintenant..."_

- Ne pense pas que je t'accuse de quelque chose, Pansy, ça me semblait juste bizarre que Granger sorte de la bibliothque après que tu lui parles. J'peux quand même te poser des questions, ok?

- Moi ça me dérange tu vois? Alros fous-moi la paix!"

Et elle continua son chemin vers on-ne-sait-où. Amandine soupira puis rajusta son sac sur son épaule, et sortit du château, décidant finalement de ne pas aller à la bibliothèque. Elle préférait profiter un peu du soleil de septembre avant que le froid n'arrive. Elle poussa les lourdes portes d'entrée avec ses bras un peu frêles (vive les muscles les zamis!), et sortit dans le parc. Ca sentait bon l'herbe coupée, et elle se dirigea vers le lac, pour s'assoir sur un banc, sous un arbre. Elle sortit son walkman de son sac Rouge. Elle regarda quel CD se trouvait dedans et mis les écouteurs à ses oreilles. 

_'Pas d'élécrticité à Poudlard..Mon oeil, un petit sort et c'est parfait! Merci Papaaaaaa! J'en ai toujours pas marre d'écouter Black Eyed Peas, pourtant, d'habitude, apèrs avoir écouté 10fois un CD, je change...Mais bon..."_

Elle appuya sur un bouton, trois fois, et laissa la chanson quatre : "Hey Mama". Elle connaissait les paroles par coeur, et commença à chantonner doucement.

_'Trop fort cette chanson. Ca me motive! Pas croyable!'_

(La la la la la)  
Hey mama, this that sh*t that make you move, mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty mama  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
The way your body look really make me feel nauuughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
The way your body look realli make me feel nauuughty 

_C'est que c'est dur de suivre le rap! J'arrive paaaaaaas!  
  
I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
Im a little bit of Old, and a bigger bit of New  
The true niggers know that the peas come thru  
We never cease (noo), we never die no we never decease (noo)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
And then drop bombs like we in the middle east  
(The bomb bombas, the base boom dramas)  
Naw y'all know, who we are  
Y'all know, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And, lookin' hard without bodyguards  
(I do) what I can  
(Y'all come thru) will I am  
And still I stand,  
With still mic in hand  
(So come on mama, dance to the druma)  
  
_**_Refrain:_**_  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(Hey) so shake your bambama, come on now mama  
Hey mama, this that shit that make you groove, mama  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty mama  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(La la la la la)  
  
We the big town stompas, and and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumpas in your trunk trunkas  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits (noo) we need to carry 9mm clips(noo)  
Don't wanna squeeze trigger, just wanna squeeze tuts  
(Lubaluba) cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Naw y'all knaw, who we are  
Y'all knaw, we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without body guards  
She be, Fergie, from the crew  
BEP, come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(So come on bubba, dance to the druma)  
**  
Refrain**  
  
But the race is not for the swift  
But for who can endure it  
And tippa irie and the black eyed peas will be thhhheeerre  
Til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti, til infiniti  
Tippa is ouuuuuut  
Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
Everytime you sit there i hear, bling bling  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
Grinding, and winding  
And the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
And we dance and dance to the dance hall rhythm  
And we're really too nice, it finga akin  
Like rice and peas and chicken stuffing  
  
**Refrain**_

Les chansons passaient les unes parèsles autres, et Amandine ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil l'éclairer...Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps...

"Salut!

- Oh! Salut Ellis! Comment va?

- Moi, bien, mais tu devrais venir dîner (déjeuner pour les français), il est l'heure. 

- Ouais bonne idée!

Elle mis son sac sur son dos, et garda son balladeur en main. Finalement, elle mis "stop", et le rangea, la chanson "Fly Away" (à télécharger^^) s'étant terminée.Elle aimait bien avoir Ellis à côté d'elle, elle se sentait bien. Elle sentait qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il savais qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, mais en même temps, il ne la collait pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait bien, même si ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 2jours. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fait puor se connaître.

Ils arrivèrent à la table du dîner et s'asseyèrent. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et le bruit donna mal à la tête à Amandine.

"Ca m'énerve tout ce bruit, c'est pas possible.

- Bof, moi, tu sais, je m'en fout un peu, du moment que c'est pas exagéré.

- Mais c'est exagéré! Y'en a quand même qui pourraient éviter de gueuler. Ok, on peut parler...Mais bon...

- Oh, allez! T'énerves aps pour ça!

- Ouais, t'as raison, répondit Amandine en retrouvant le sourire"

Et ils partirent dans une conversation banale : les cours. Demain...Ca serait les tous premiers, et ils se posaient bien des questions pour les mois à venir...

Mais ils furent coupé violoement par Granger qui, dans un toubillon de couleurs, arriva face à son petit ami, les yeux rouges et totalement en fureur :

"Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que Pansy dit vrai? Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse? Tes serments de fidélités, et bien, tu sais quoi?

Elle s'arrêté un quart de seconde, réfléchissant à toute vitesse et elle continua comme ça...

-...Tu peux te les mettre dans le CUL!"

_'Oh non!...Me dites pas que...Mais c'est pas POSSIBLE! Je vais l'égorger Parkinson! Faut que j'intervienne moi!'_

Mais Hermione avait déjà tounré les talons et s'était enfuie de la Grande Salle, sous les regards stupéfaits de tout le monde. Après quelques instants, Drago se leva aussi et courru derrière sa bie aimée (que c'est beau^^ :) ). Amandine se leva alors elle aussi, et sortit le plus rapidement possible...

_'Il faut que je sauve tout ça...Grouille-toi! Allez! Je dois arranger...oups, une armure...tout...casse-toi pauvre petit paumé...ça!...ah, les voilà!'_

*_*_*_*

TATAAAAAAAAAAM! Et voilà! C'est long hein? Coooooooool! J'adoooore!

Bisous à tous, 

et des **revieuws!**

Pad


End file.
